


Gryfy i węże

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Gryffindor Keith (Voltron), Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Slytherin shiro, klanceandothers2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Amerykańscy czarodzieje przyjeżdżają na roczną wymianę międzyszkolną do Hogwartu. Spodziewają się dobrej zabawy i przygód w olbrzymim, starym zamku.(Nie spodziewają się za to tego, że Ceremonia Przydziału to naprawdę poważny biznes.)





	Gryfy i węże

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na główny temat (magia) październikowego wyzwania pisarskiego z grupy Klance & other Polska.  
> Czytałam "Harry'ego Pottera" prawie dziesięć lat temu, stąd moje wyjątkowo luźne podejście do książkowego kanonu.  
> Dziękuję ludziom z Twittera za pomoc w przydzieleniu Lance'a!

Ekspres do Hogwartu zagwizdał i wytoczył się z peronu 9 i ¾ dworca King’s Cross.

Keith wepchnął swoją torbę na półkę pod sufitem i opadł na wolne miejsce przy oknie. Dobrze, że udało im się znaleźć pusty przedział na sześć osób.

— Lance, masz szczęście, że jednak się przez ciebie nie spóźniliśmy — westchnął zirytowany. — Jeżeli przy powrocie też nagle postanowisz wrócić się po kapcie, to przyrzekam, że cię tam zostawimy i sam będziesz sobie szukał świstoklika do Stanów.

Siedzący po drugiej stronie przy drzwiach przedziału Lance prychnął głośno z urazą, wyciągając do przodu długie nogi.

— Oj, nie przesadzaj, przecież zdążyliśmy! — odpowiedział i machnął lekceważąco ręką. — A co? Miałem poprosić o przysłanie kapci? Przecież sowa ze Stanów leciałaby wieki. Jesteśmy wszyscy w pociągu, jedziemy do Hogwartu, więc po co drążyć temat?

Shiro pokiwał głową.

— To prawda, w końcu nie przyjechaliśmy tutaj, żeby się kłócić, tylko — przerwał, próbując przypomnieć sobie dokładne słowa dyrektora Holta — uczyć się i zacieśniać więzy z brytyjskimi czarodziejami. Jesteśmy pierwszym pokoleniem uczniów, które jedzie na taką wymianę, dlatego musimy godnie reprezentować Garrison. To przełomowe wydarzenie, powinniśmy być wdzięczni, że akurat nas wybrano. Te niezwykłe doświadczenia zostaną z nami do końca życia. Powinniśmy być dumną i szczęśliwą drużyną.

Amerykańska Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Garrison zacieśniła współpracę z Hogwartem, w ramach której zorganizowano pierwszą w historii międzykontynentalną wymianę. Najlepsi uczniowie z obu szkół dostali szansę całego roku nauki za oceanem. Nawet dla Amerykanów Hogwart wiązał się z takim prestiżem, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie odrzuciłby takiej propozycji.

— Tak jest, proszę pana — odparł z ironią Matt. — Gdy pierwszy raz zrobię coś nie do końca zgodnego z regulaminem szkoły i jak zwykle uniknę konsekwencji, będę pamiętał, jak wdzięczny jestem tacie, że pozwolił mi tutaj jechać. Będę dumny i szczęśliwy.

Pidge podniosła wzrok znad grubej książki o historii Hogwartu, którą trzymała na kolanach.

— Ja też — dodała, poprawiając okulary, których tak naprawdę wcale nie potrzebowała. — W ogóle się nie spodziewałam, że mnie wybiorą. Wcale.

Shiro westchnął, marszcząc brwi i patrząc znacząco na Keitha. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał mu przekazać, że lepiej odpuścić.

Gdy miał szesnaście lat, Shiro podczas wakacji miał wypadek na motorze, w którym została zmiażdżona jego prawa ręka. Gdyby od razu trafił do szpitala dla czarodziejów, może udałoby się ją uratować, ale zajęli się nim niemagiczni lekarze, którzy podjęli decyzję o amputacji. Po tym wydarzeniu musiał zrobić sobie półtoraroczną przerwę w nauce, podczas której wracał do zdrowia i uczył się żyć z metalową protezą, stworzoną specjalnie dla niego. Zaczynała się tuż nad łokciem i rozmiarem odpowiadała drugiej ręce. Gdy chłopak rzucał zaklęcia, proteza przewodziła magię do różdżki, a jej przeguby jarzyły się fioletowym światłem.

Teraz, w ostatniej klasie, Shiro był najstarszym uczniem w całej szkole, a więc i najstarszym uczestnikiem wymiany. Właśnie dlatego czuł, że powinien być Tym Odpowiedzialnym Członkiem Grupy, ale nie zawsze mu się to udawało.

— Czyli czeka nas rok w zamku pośrodku niczego, tak? — zapytał Hunk, gdy wreszcie przestało go mdlić po podróży świstoklikiem. — Nie żebym narzekał, ale przyzwyczaiłem się do naszego przytulnego internatu. Mamy tam pyszne jedzenie i szybki Internet…

— Dokładnie — przytaknęła Pidge. — Będziemy uczyć się w lochach i pisać gęsimi piórami, ponieważ, z tego, co czytałam, tutaj nadal nie używa się technologii. Zresztą, to widać, inaczej nie tłuklibyśmy się parowozem. Brytyjscy czarodzieje chyba lubią podkreślać swoją odmienność od niemagicznych albo są technofobami.

Spojrzała za okno, na mijane zielone doliny i malownicze domki w oddali. Widoki były piękne, ale umiałaby na poczekaniu wymyślić kilka znacznie praktyczniejszych sposobów podróżowania.

— Widziałem na dworcu dzieciaki z kotami i ropuchami. Dlaczego w takim razie nie pozwalają mieć wilków? — mruknął z niezadowoleniem Keith. — Kto by chciał mieć ropuchę, jeśli możesz mieć wilka? U nas nikt nie ma z tym problemu, Kosmo jest mądry. Nawet aurorzy nie narzekają, gdy matka bierze go do pracy.

— A nie może się tutaj po prostu teleportować? — powiedział Lance.

— Nikt nie może się teleportować na teren Hogwartu — oznajmił Matt. — Znamy twój ból, Keith, my też już tęsknimy za Bae Bae. — Zwrócił się do Pidge: — Hej, myślisz, że moglibyśmy go przetransmutować w kota i przemycić, jak będziemy tutaj wracać po przerwie świątecznej?

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy i przyłożyła zaciśniętą pięść do ust. Namyśliła się.

— To brzmi jak plan. Musimy spróbować — stwierdziła.

Wtedy oszklone drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się i do środka zajrzała starsza kobieta. Prowadziła przed sobą wózek wypełniony przeróżnymi słodyczami.

— Coś z wózka, kochaneczki? — zapytała, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Oczy Hunka i Lance’a rozbłysły w zachwycie.

Pięć minut później na kolanach obu chłopaków leżały stosy paczek żelków, ciastek i czekoladek.

— Nie wiadomo, jak tak naprawdę dają jeść w tym zamczysku — usprawiedliwił się Hunk, otwierając blok orzechowy. — W razie czego przynajmniej będziemy mieli zapasy na pierwsze dwa tygodnie.

Lance rozerwał kartonowe pudełko, a potem jednym zwinnym ruchem złapał czekoladową żabę i wsadził ją sobie do ust. Wyjął z opakowania kartonik z ruszającym się portretem czarownicy.

— Mam Ministra Magii! — zawołał tryumfalnie. — Wyślę te karty Sylvio, pewnie nikt z jego znajomych nie ma brytyjskiej edycji, będą mu zazdrościć. Mówcie, co chcecie, ale ja nie mogę się doczekać tej szkoły. Czuję, że będzie świetnie, wreszcie jakaś przygoda.

— Wiecie, że w Hogwarcie obowiązuje ścisły podział na domy? — odezwała się nagle Pidge, przeżuwając kawałek bloku, którym podzielił się z nią Hunk. Okruszki spadały między strony książki. — Uczniowie są przydzielani na pierwszym roku i przez następne siedem lat wspólnie mieszkają. Zbierają punkty dla swojego domu i ten, który zdobędzie ich najwięcej, przed wakacjami dostaje nagrodę.

W przedziale nagle zapadło milczenie.

W Garrisonie unikano dzielenia uczniów tak bardzo, jak tylko się dało. Oczywiście, po lekcjach odbywały się spotkania różnych klubów, ale udział w nich był dobrowolny i każdy mógł sobie wybrać, czym chciał się zajmować. Młodzi czarodzieje co roku sami decydowali, z kim chcieli mieszkać w internacie. Właściwie ich szkoła ani wyglądem, ani zasadami działania nie różniła się bardzo od tych, do których chodziły niemagiczne dzieci, przez co każda nowa rzecz, której dowiadywali się o Hogwarcie, wydawała się Amerykanom dziwna.

— Myślicie, że nas też podzielą? — spytał zaniepokojony Hunk.

— Nie, nie rozdzieliliby nas. Jesteśmy w końcu przyjaciółmi, przyjechaliśmy tu razem. — Lance wyprostował się na kanapie. — My tak naprawdę nawet nie jesteśmy uczniami tej szkoły, szkoda im będzie zachodu na tylko jeden rok. Doczepią nas gdzieś albo pozwolą zostać samodzielną grupą.

— Nawet jeżeli będą chcieli nas gdzieś przydzielić dla ułatwienia organizacji, po prostu wszyscy wybierzmy ten sam dom — zaproponował rzeczowo Shiro. — Na tyle nam chyba pozwolą, prawda? Nie martwcie się, będzie dobrze. Przecież jesteśmy drużyną.

* * *

Wcale nie było dobrze.

Stali w Wielkiej Sali, stłoczeni wśród przestraszonych i zarazem podekscytowanych jedenastolatków. Czego by nie mówić o Hogwarcie, zamek zrobił na Amerykanach niesamowite wrażenie. Wielka Sala nie mogła równać się z aulą w Garrisonie. Była olbrzymia, a po suficie zaczarowanym tak, żeby wyglądał, jak niebo, powoli sunęły chmury, przysłaniając gwiazdy. Pod sklepieniem w powietrzu unosiły się świece. W centralnej części pomieszczenia znajdowały się cztery długie, drewniane stoły, przy których siedziały setki uczniów. Na podeście przed stołem nauczycielskim ustawiono taboret, nad którym jeden z profesorów trzymał Tiarę Przydziału.

Jak wynikało ze zwięzłego przemówienia dyrektorki Hogwartu, cała społeczność szkoły była zaszczycona ich obecnością i żywiła nadzieję, że będą czuli się tutaj jak u siebie w domu. Żeby ułatwić im wdrożenie się w życie szkoły, postanowiono potraktować ich jak wszystkich nowych uczniów i uwzględnić ich w Ceremonii Przydziału. Tiara miała zadecydować, do którego z czterech domów każde z nich będzie należeć przez najbliższy rok. Ten gest miał oznaczać, że są witani równie radośnie, jak nowy rocznik. Mieli stopić się ze wspólnotami domów i zawrzeć nowe przyjaźnie.

Innymi słowy: chciano ich rozdzielić i to bez pytania o zdanie.

W dodatku, jako goście honorowi, mieli zostać przydzieleni jako pierwsi.

— Garrett Hunk! — wyczytał głośno nauczyciel z trzymanego przed sobą zwoju.

W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. Hunk przełknął nerwowo ślinę i popatrzył niepewnie po swoich przyjaciołach. Lance podniósł do góry kciuki, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

Hunk powoli wystąpił z grupy i wszedł po kamiennych schodkach na podest. Widząc, że jest na nim skupiona uwaga wszystkich zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali, usiadł na stołku. Spojrzał w górę.

Ledwo Tiara dotknęła jego głowy, a już przemówiła niskim, tubalnym głosem:

— Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości. Hufflepuff!

Przy jednym ze stołów rozległy się brawa i radosne okrzyki. Hunk popatrzył z konsternacją na stojącego obok nauczyciela. Pidge w pociągu przeczytała im krótkie opisy wszystkich czterech domów, ale i tak nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować. Hufflepuff to dobrze czy źle?

— Już? To tyle? — zapytał.

Mężczyzna potwierdził skinieniem głowy i powiedział mu, żeby usiadł właśnie przy tym stole, przy którym przed chwilą wybuchła radość. Hunk wykonał polecenie.

— Holt Katie!

Pidge pewnym krokiem podeszła do taboretu i na nim usiadła.

— Więc? — ponagliła Tiarę, gdy włożono ją jej na głowę.

— Hm… Widzę w tobie wielki intelekt — rzekła pełnym zadumy tonem Tiara — ale też niezwykły spryt i niezależność. Nie ma takiej rzeczy, której nie zrobiłabyś dla swojej rodziny. Jesteś ambitna, mogłabyś wiele osiągnąć…

Pidge przewróciła oczami. Czuła się, jakby znowu miała dwanaście lat i wypełniała testy z gazet dla nastoletnich czarownic, żeby dowiedzieć się, który kształt kociołka najbardziej pasuje do jej charakteru.

— Dobrze, zatem Slytherin! — ogłosiła w końcu Tiara.

Znowu słychać było oklaski, tym razem przy innym stole. Gdy nauczyciel zdjął z niej Tiarę, Pidge wstała, zupełnie niewzruszona.

— Zaczekam tylko na brata — powiedziała.

Zamiast iść zająć miejsce, wróciła do czekających na swoją kolej przyjaciół, mijając się na schodkach z Mattem.

— Teraz to tylko formalność — stwierdziła z przekonaniem, zakładając ramiona na piersi. — Matt też musi trafić do Slytherinu. Jesteśmy do siebie zbyt podobni, żeby nas rozdzielili.

— Ravenclaw! — zawołała, tym razem bez dłuższego wahania, Tiara.

Pidge w zdumieniu wytrzeszczyła oczy. Ręce opadły jej wzdłuż ciała. Popatrzyła na swoich kolegów, nie dowierzając własnym uszom.

— Chyba jednak nie jesteście _aż tak_ podobni — mruknął beznamiętnie Keith.

— Że co? — krzyknęła Pidge, nie przejmując się tym, że ściągnęła na siebie uwagę wszystkich w Sali. — To niemożliwe, to mój brat! Znam go lepiej niż jakaś stara, zaczarowana czapka i jestem pewna, że jeżeli ja idę do tego całego Slytherinu, to on też powinien.

— Tiara jest nieomylna i jej decyzje są niepodważalne, przykro mi — odparł nieco zaskoczony nauczyciel.

Matt podszedł do siostry, patrząc na nią przepraszająco, jakby to była jego wina, że nie przydzielono ich do tego samego domu.

— Przynajmniej teraz oficjalnie wiemy, które z nas jest bardziej zaradne, co nie? Wygrałaś — rzucił, próbując pocieszyć Pidge, ale nie przyniosło to żadnych efektów. — Nie przejmuj się, to tylko domy. Nadal będziemy się przecież widywać, jesteśmy w jednej szkole.

Dziewczyna burknęła pod nosem coś o tym, że wcale nic nie wiedzą i że doszło do pomyłki. Posłała Tiarze lodowate spojrzenie. W Garrisonie Pidge i Matt zawsze trzymali się razem i należeli do tych samych klubów. Nawet jeżeli dziewczyna była młodsza i nie mogła chodzić do klasy z bratem, to zanim zaczęła edukację, rodzice pozwalali jej czasem przychodzić na swoje zajęcia. Teraz pierwszy raz ich rozdzielono, a ponadto kazano im dołączyć do grup rywalizujących ze sobą o punkty.

Nie mając innego wyjścia, Pidge razem z Mattem udała się w stronę stołów. Rozstali się w połowie drogi i każde poszło usiąść ze swoim domem.

— Kogane Keith! — wyczytał nauczyciel.

Keith popatrzył na Shiro. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i skinął zachęcająco głową. Keith także odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

— Taka odwaga i sprawiedliwe serce nie mogą się zmarnować — powiedziała Tiara, gdy włożono ją na głowę chłopaka. — Gryffindor!

— No, jak uważasz — rzekł obojętnie Keith, wstając i patrząc na Shiro, który z dumą bił brawo, tak samo jak uczniowie przy stole Gryffindoru.

— McClain Lance!

Lance z dumnym uśmieszkiem minął schodzącego po schodkach Keitha. Usiadł na stołku i spojrzał na Tiarę, z niecierpliwością czekając na jej werdykt.

— Jesteś ambitny, ale gdyby to było konieczne, wskoczyłbyś w ogień za tymi, których kochasz. Mógłbyś zostać bohaterem, ale tylko od ciebie zależy, czy będziesz walczył dla siebie, czy dla innych. Hm… Trudny wybór…

— To chyba jasne, że powinienem pójść do domu dla najdzielniejszych czarodziejów — powiedział Lance.

— Tak sądzisz? — Tiara zawiesiła głos. — Dobrze, zatem niech będzie Gryffindor!

Chłopak poprawił nonszalancko kołnierz szaty i ruszył do tego samego stołu, przy którym wcześniej usiadł Keith. Z satysfakcją wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk oklasków.

Nauczyciel spojrzał na zwój, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Shiro, który został już sam wśród pierwszoroczniaków.

— I na koniec… Shirogane Takashi!

Shiro usiadł na taborecie i rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy na niego patrzyli. Bezskutecznie próbował odnaleźć wzrokiem Keitha przy stole Gryffindoru. Znowu czuł się jak pierwszego dnia szkoły albo jak wtedy, gdy wrócił po przerwie, z nową ręką i białą grzywką.

— Czy także mógłbym iść do Gryffindoru? — zasugerował przyciszonym głosem, zanim Tiara zdążyła się odezwać. — To dla mnie ważne.

Biorąc pod uwagę to, czego się dowiedział o domach w Hogwarcie i to, gdzie przypisano jego przyjaciół, Shiro wydawało się, że miał wszystko, co było potrzebne do dostania się do Gryffindoru. Chociaż Hufflepuff także nie brzmiał najgorzej, po prostu wolałby być z Keithem, jeżeli to miał być ich ostatni wspólny rok szkolny.

— Do Gryffindoru? — powtórzyła głośno Tiara. — Hm, zobaczmy… Rzeczywiście, jesteś honorowy, skłonny do poświęceń i nie można odmówić ci odwagi, ale to pragnienie dokonywania niezwykłych osiągnięć, ta ambicja… Płynie w tobie czysta krew. Chciałbyś pobić wszystkie rekordy, zostać zapamiętany. Nikt nie powstrzyma cię na drodze do celu. Myślę, że lepiej pasujesz do innego domu. Slytherin!

Nauczyciel ściągnął z niego Tiarę. Shiro westchnął i wstał. Było mu trochę żal, że nie posłuchano jego prośby, ale nie miał zamiaru się tym szczególnie przejmować. Matt miał rację, to były tylko domy. Nadal wszyscy chodzili do jednej szkoły. Przy tak dużej liczbie uczniów taki stały podział mógł organizacyjnie ułatwić wiele spraw, więc tkwił w nim chyba jakiś sens.

Zaczął iść w stronę stołu Slytherinu i nagle zauważył, że ktoś macha do niego dłonią. Obejrzał się na boki, chcąc upewnić się, że nie chodzi o kogoś innego, a potem zbliżył się do siedzącego przy krótszym boku stołu chłopaka. Miał długie, białe włosy i spiczaste uszy. Jego skóra była tak blada, że wydawała się aż błękitna.

Któreś z jego rodziców na pewno nie było człowiekiem.

Zmierzył Shiro spojrzeniem złotych oczu, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dłużej na metalowej dłoni. Potem chłopak wskazał wolne miejsce na ławie tuż obok siebie. Po jego lewej stronie już siedziała naburmuszona Pidge.

— Nazywam się Lotor, jestem prefektem naczelnym Slytherinu — rzekł uroczyście. — Zapraszam.

Shiro usiadł. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych członków Slytherinu, a przy tej części stołu panowało milczenie, jakby wszyscy w okolicy chcieli usłyszeć ich rozmowę.

— Możesz mówić mi Shiro — przedstawił się. — Miło mi.

Lotor uniósł do góry kącik ust.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — oznajmił kurtuazyjnie. — Siódmy rok, prawda? — Shiro przytaknął. — Dobrze się składa, będziemy mieć razem zajęcia. Początki w Hogwarcie mogą być trudne, ale wprowadzę was, nie martwcie się. — Lotor zerknął na Pidge. — W razie jakichkolwiek pytań postaram się służyć pomocą.

— Dziękujemy — powiedział Shiro.

Pidge nie odpowiedziała, najwidoczniej nadal zdenerwowana tym, że oddzielono ją od brata.

Lotor wydawał się uprzejmy, ale miał w sobie coś, jakieś wyczuwalne poczucie wyższości i przebiegłość, co sprawiało, że Shiro instynktownie mu nie ufał.

Gdy Ceremonia Przydziału dobiegła wreszcie końca, na wszystkich czterech stołach nagle pojawiły się półmiski pełne jedzenia. Uczniowie od razu zabrali się do jedzenia. Shiro i Pidge wpatrywali się oszołomieni w pięknie pachnące potrawy, a po chwili sami zaczęli nakładać sobie na talerze.

Nagle usłyszeli za sobą głos Keitha.

— Hej — zaczął, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Lotora — czy mógłbyś się przesunąć?

Shiro odwrócił się. Keith stał za prefektem, trzymając w rękach swój talerz i sztućce.

— Stół Gryffindoru jest tam — odparł szorstko Lotor, wskazując palcem na drugi brzeg Sali.

— Wiem, ale chciałbym usiąść _tutaj_ — oświadczył z naciskiem Keith, wskazując podbródkiem kawałek miejsca między Shiro a Lotorem. — Zmieszczę się, a z tego, co widzę, nie macie jakiejś specjalnej diety.

Wtedy podbiegła do niego wysoka dziewczyna. Także miała białe włosy i spiczaste uszy, ale jej skóra była ciemna. Spojrzała na Keitha ze zmartwieniem w błękitnych, przeszywających oczach.

— To stół Slytherinu, nie możesz z nimi siedzieć. To nasi rywale — wyjaśniła. Chwyciła go za ramię i pociągnęła w drugą stronę. — Chodź.

Cofający się Keith i nadal siedzący na swoim miejscu Shiro wymienili skonsternowane spojrzenia.

— Chciałem tylko usiąść ze swoim chłopakiem — powiedział Keith do dziewczyny, gdy ta prowadziła go z powrotem do stołu Gryffindoru.

Zatrzymała się nagle. Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, odwróciła się, żeby zerknąć na Shiro, a potem na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz szczerego żalu.

— Och — wyrwało jej się. — Nie wiedziałam, że wy… Więc nawet nie wiedziałeś, że twój chłopak jest Ślizgonem? Współczuję, to musi być dla ciebie trudne. Sama nie wiem, co bym zrobiła w takiej sytuacji. W każdym razie nie macie przed sobą żadnej przyszłości. Przykro mi.

Powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby Shiro naprawdę oszukał Keitha albo coś przed nim zataił i dopiero teraz wyszła na jaw okrutna prawda.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie zbity z tropu.

— Słucham…? — wykrztusił.

Tymczasem Lotor pouczał Shiro o tym, że miejsca dla członków poszczególnych domów są określone i zapewniał, że nikt nie ma im za złe tej drobnej gafy, ponieważ są tu nowi.

— A czy na zwyczajnych posiłkach ja i Keith będziemy mogli razem siedzieć? — zapytał Shiro. — Szanuję waszą tradycję, ale chciałbym spędzić z nim trochę czasu, to chyba nie powinien być problem.

Lotor odłożył kielich z sokiem na stół. Spojrzał na chłopaka jak na naiwne dziecko, któremu trzeba tłumaczyć absolutne podstawy.

— Nie, to niemożliwe — odparł. — Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale panuje niepisana zasada, że my, w Slytherinie, nie zadajemy się z Gryfonami. Zresztą, mamy ku temu dobre powody, wkrótce na pewno sam to zrozumiesz.

Shiro przysłuchiwał się temu wszystkiemu, nie rozumiejąc. Dlaczego miałby nagle przestać zadawać się z Keithem? Może i różnili się w niektórych kwestiach, mieli inne temperamenty, ale jednocześnie tak wiele ich łączyło, że takie drobne rzeczy naprawdę nigdy nie stanowiły żadnej przeszkody.

— Czyli jak macie jedenaście lat i gadająca, kilkusetletnia czapka powie wam, że macie należeć do tego domu, to jesteście na siebie skazani na całe siedem lat? A wszyscy pozostali to wasi wrogowie? — spytała sarkastycznie Pidge.

Lotor skrzywił się na dźwięk prześmiewczego tonu, z jakim mówiła o Tiarze Przydziału, ale kiwnął głową.

— Można to tak ująć, ale nie martw się o swojego brata. Ravenclaw nie jest taki zły, po prostu niektórzy z nich nie wykorzystują w pełni inteligencji, jaką ich obdarzono. Mają jakieś dziwne blokady, takie jak współczucie, pokora, tolerancja czy umiarkowanie, i nigdy nie będą prawdziwymi przywódcami. Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że w szkole twojego ojca wszyscy się kochają — dodał chłodno.

— Nie, ale w szkole mojego ojca sami decydujemy o tym, kogo i dlaczego nienawidzimy — wycedziła równie zimno Pidge.

Po tych słowach cała trójka umilkła i zajęła się jedzeniem.

Po zakończeniu kolacji i ogłoszeniach dyrektorki poproszono prefektów, żeby zaprowadzili pierwszorocznych i uczniów z wymiany do odpowiednich dormitoriów.

Shiro przecisnął się przez tłum jedenastolatków, żeby podejść do Keitha, który ze znudzoną miną czekał, aż skończą przeliczać nowych Gryfonów.

— Wybacz za tamto przy stole. Wygląda na to, że nie możemy razem siedzieć — powiedział.

Keith machnął ręką na znak, że nic się nie stało.

— Daj spokój, to nie twoja wina, że ta szkoła ma jakieś dziwne zasady — przyznał.

— Chciałbyś może odwiedzić mnie potem w dormitorium? Albo ja mogę odwiedzić ciebie? — zaproponował Shiro. — W sumie nawet nie wiem, gdzie one są, ale damy radę.

— Jasne. — Keith uśmiechnął się. — Zobaczymy, kto będzie miał lepszy pokój.

Wtedy podeszła do nich ta sama białowłosa dziewczyna, która wcześniej powstrzymała Keitha przed dalszą dyskusją z Lotorem.

— Wykluczone — oświadczyła kategorycznym tonem. — Nie ma żadnych odwiedzin w dormitoriach między domami.

— A nie ma żadnego pokoju wspólnego, w którym moglibyśmy posiedzieć? — zapytał Shiro.

— Każdy dom ma swój własny pokój wspólny. Dla jego członków — podkreśliła. — Nie po to wejścia strzeżone są hasłami, żeby każdy mógł wchodzić, gdzie chce.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i przeszła kawałek dalej, stając naprzeciwko grupy pierwszorocznych. Uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło.

— Gryfoni, za mną! — zawołała.

Shiro i Keith wymienili rozczarowane spojrzenia.

— Chyba muszę iść, sam tam nie dotrę — westchnął Keith, odwracając wzrok i zaciskając usta. — Dobranoc, Shiro.

— Dobranoc. Widzimy się na śniadaniu.

Popatrzyli na siebie ostatni raz, a potem Keith dołączył do członków swojego domu zmierzających do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Zrównał się z Lance’em. Może nie przepadał szczególnie za jego towarzystwem, ale każdy byłby lepszy od głośnych jedenastolatków i uprzedzonej pani prefekt.

Na widok jego posępnej miny Lance zagwizdał cicho.

— Zakazana miłość, co? Może mają tu ducha Shakespeare’a i wysmaży jakąś ckliwą romantyczną tragedię? Na przykład „Shiro i Keith”? — zapytał kpiąco. — Tylko najpierw będziecie się ze sobą schodzić przez pięć aktów.

Keith burknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi.

Shiro przez chwilę patrzył za oddalającymi się Gryfonami, a potem dołączył do prowadzonych przez Lotora członków Slytherinu.

Chyba jednak nie docenili znaczenia Ceremonii Przydziału.

* * *

Następnego dnia przy kolacji Shiro siedział obok Pidge. Lotor jeszcze nie przyszedł, więc wreszcie mieli okazję ze sobą porozmawiać bez jego towarzystwa.

— Ale ta szkoła jest głupia. Nie dość, że nie ma tu zasięgu i jesteśmy odcięci od świata, to podział na domy, serio? Jak oni chcą integrować ze sobą świat czarodziejów, jeśli wrogo nastawiają do siebie jedenastolatków tylko przez różne charaktery? Te domy są jak horoskopy, wiadomo, że sprawdzą się u większości populacji! _Hej, patrzcie, jesteśmy z Hogwartu i jesteśmy tacy fajni, że u nas kilka ogólnych cech charakteru definiuje twoją przyszłość, niszczymy wieloletnie więzi i nadal nie umiemy pisać długopisami_! Nadęte bufony. Jedyna dobra rzecz tutaj to biblioteka — szeptała Pidge. Złość wyżywała na trzymanej w ręce kromce chleba, na której rozsmarowywała już trzecią warstwę dżemu. — Dowiedziałam się, gdzie trzymają tę Tiarę. Zmuszę ją, żeby przemyślała swoją decyzję i przydzieliła Matta do Slytherinu. Albo mnie do Ravenclawu, bez różnicy. Chociaż Matt pewnie wolałby mieszkać w lochach. — Zerknęła na przysłuchującego się jej przyjaciela. — Przydziałem twoim i Keitha też się mogę zająć, tylko ustalcie między sobą, kto gdzie chce iść.

Shiro wiedział, że sam mówił, że nie będzie tak źle, ale też miał już trochę dosyć Hogwartu i jego głęboko zakorzenionych tradycji. Mieszkał w dormitorium razem z Lotorem i kilkoma innymi chłopakami. Po roku dzielenia dwuosobowego pokoju z Keithem tak przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności, że nie przewidział, jak trudno będzie mu bez niej zasnąć. Gdy próbował pogadać z chłopakiem w trakcie dnia, czuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia innych uczniów i obaj zdążyli już usłyszeć kilka nieprzyjemnych komentarzy na temat ich związku. Poza tym Shiro znowu musiał przechodzić przez etap odpowiadania na mniej lub bardziej taktowne pytania o jego protezę, szczególnie ze strony najmłodszych dzieciaków.

— A jak innym się podoba? — spytał. — Rozmawiałaś z Hunkiem i Lance’em? Bo Matt wygląda na zadowolonego.

Pidge westchnęła.

— Hunk jest zachwycony. Podobno Puchoni są sympatyczni i ich pokój wspólny jest obok kuchni, więc tyle wystarcza mu do szczęścia. Niby brakuje mu trochę Lance’a, ale mają razem sporo zajęć. No właśnie, oni i Keith mogą mieć razem lekcje, ty masz z Mattem, tylko ja jestem sama. — Odchrząknęła, przypominając sobie, jak brzmiało pytanie. — Lance uważa, że wreszcie doceniono jego wewnętrzny heroizm i już wzdycha do Allury. To ta prefekt naczelna Gryffindoru, która wczoraj przyszła po Keitha.

— Dobrze wiedzieć — mruknął Shiro.

— Ale nie martw się, pracuję też nad planem ucieczki z tego miejsca. Będziemy cię potrzebować, bo jako jedyny nie masz już Namiaru. Poczekamy do pierwszej wycieczki do Hogsmeade, użyjemy świstoklika i wrócimy do Stanów. Nie martw się, ojciec nie wyrzuci ze swojej własnej szkoły mnie i Matta, więc wam też nic nie zrobi. Wchodzisz w to?

Shiro westchnął. Jeszcze wczoraj w pociągu udzieliłby wykładu o godnym reprezentowaniu szkoły i o tym, że nie należy się poddawać. Że warto dać szansę Hogwartowi oraz nowym kolegom. Był najstarszy, więc powinien coś takiego zrobić.

Ale teraz przydzielono go do Slytherinu, w którego herbie widniał wąż i którego członków ponoć charakteryzowała wyjątkowa przebiegłość.

— Wchodzę — powiedział.

Mieli być dumni i szczęśliwi, ale chyba coś poszło nie tak.

* * *

Pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia w Hogwarcie Shiro razem z Lotorem wyszli z położonej przy wejściu do lochów klasy eliksirów. Mimo że nie zgadzali się w wielu kwestiach, prefekt naczelny Slytherinu nadal dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa. Głównie po to, żeby pomagać Shiro trafiać na lekcje i okazjonalnie przypominać o odwiecznym konflikcie między dwoma domami.

Akurat tak się złożyło, że po Ślizgonach i Puchonach z siódmego roku eliksiry mieli Gryfoni i Krukoni z szóstego.

Shiro uśmiechnął się na widok Keitha czekającego na korytarzu.

— Cześć — powiedział, opierając się ramieniem o kamienną ścianę.

— Cześć. — Keith także się uśmiechnął.

Lotor nawet nie próbował ukryć niezadowolenia. Obok nich przechodzili uczniowie, pędząc na następne lekcje. Część z nich odwracała się, żeby spojrzeć na parę, o której plotkował już chyba cały Hogwart.

— Mówiłem ci już, że póki jesteś w naszej szkole, musisz przestrzegać naszych zasad — powiedział protekcjonalnym tonem prefekt. — Obowiązuje nas ścisły podział na domy, to element naszej odwiecznej tradycji i…

— Ale o co ci właściwie chodzi? — przerwał mu Keith. — Naprawdę oczekujesz, że nagle ze sobą zerwiemy, bo daliście nam inne kolory krawatów? Nie bądź śmieszny.

— Póki jestem prefektem naczelnym Slytherinu, nie zamierzam pozwolić, żebyście w ten sposób lekceważyli nasze zwyczaje. Wiem, że jesteście tutaj nowi, ale Hogwart to szkoła z tradycjami i nawet jedenastolatki są w stanie je pojąć. Nie oczekuję od was, że je zrozumiecie, ale powinniście je przynajmniej szanować — odpowiedział Lotor. — Skąd mam wiedzieć, że przez wasz związek nie będziecie sabotować turnieju o Puchar Domów?

Shiro wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie będziemy niczego sabotować. Prawdę mówiąc, wasz Puchar Domów nie ma dla nas dużego znaczenia — stwierdził. — Keith ma rację. Sprawdziłem i regulamin szkoły nie zabrania nam ze sobą chodzić, więc i tak nie możesz nic na to poradzić. Nie robimy wam tego na złość, byliśmy ze sobą przez rok, zanim tu przyjechaliśmy, więc może po prostu odpuśćcie?

Lotor prychnął z irytacją. Poprawił włosy.

— To prawda, Shiro, nie mogę nic ci zrobić, ale pamiętaj, że nie jesteś w Slytherinie sam. Gdybym tylko zechciał, mógłbym zadbać o utrudnienie życia twojej młodszej koleżance. Tutaj nie sięgają wpływy jej ojca. Jestem prefektem, a w tym domu liczy się skuteczność.

Wygłosił tę groźbę z pełną powagą i złośliwością, ale Keith nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem. Zakrył ręką usta. Shiro uśmiechnął się.

— Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz — powiedział Keith. — Dla czegoś takiego warto będzie tu zostać przez cały rok.

Twarz Lotora drgnęła w urazie. Nie wiedział, co tak rozśmieszyło Gryfona. Nie liczył na to, że Keith i Shiro od razu odpuszczą, ale wyśmianie go było wielkim zaskoczeniem.

— Obawiam się, że się nie zrozumieliśmy — dodał. — Mam na myśli Holt z piątego roku.

— Wiemy, my też — rzekł z rozbawieniem Shiro. — Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc w ogarnięciu zamku, więc odpłacę ci się dobrą radą: nie zadzieraj z żadnym z Holtów. Nie wyglądają imponująco, ale oboje są piekielnie zdolnymi czarodziejami, a wasza nieomylna Tiara miała dobre powody, żeby przydzielić Pidge do Slytherinu.

Lotor wyprostował się i założył ramiona na piersi.

— Ja także nie bez powodu zostałem prefektem naczelnym, a mój ojciec nie zajmuje żadnego istotnego stanowiska w Hogwarcie. Nie zawdzięczam tego faworyzacji. Nawet nie wiecie, ile na to pracowałem, więc nie mam zamiaru się bać czternastoletniej dziewczynki, która powinna być jeszcze na czwartym roku — uznał lekceważąco. — Myślicie, że mało widziałem tutaj takich dzieciaków, którym wydaje się, że są najlepsze?

Keith i Shiro popatrzyli po sobie porozumiewawczo.

— No, dobra, jak uważasz, ale ostrzegaliśmy. Lekcja zaraz się zacznie, muszę lecieć — stwierdził Keith, ruszając w stronę klasy. Pomachał chłopakowi na pożegnanie. — To cześć, Shiro, widzimy się później!

* * *

Jak wynikało ze złożonego kawałka pergaminu, który tego samego dnia podczas kolacji nadleciał nad jego miejsce i upadł tuż obok talerza, Shiro od razu po posiłku miał spotkać się z Keithem w sowiarni.

Po tym, jak kilka razy pomylił schody, udało mu się wejść na szczyt Wieży Zachodniej.

W środku było chłodno, przez pozbawione szyb otwory okienne wpadał jesienny wiatr. Keith czekał na chłopaka, obserwując odpoczywające we wnękach sowy. Trzymał w ręce różdżkę — jedyne źródło światła w całym pomieszczeniu.

— Lance odkrył to miejsce. Powiedział, że to teren neutralny i będziemy mieli wreszcie trochę prywatności — odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. Westchnął. — To dopiero pierwszy tydzień, a ja mam już dosyć tej szkoły.

 Shiro podszedł do niego. Słoma szeleściła pod jego stopami. Keith odwrócił się.

— Ja też. Wiesz, ile razy musiałem słuchać, że Gryfoni są narwani i nieodpowiedzialni? I że Godryk Gryffindor w dziewiątym wieku… — Shiro pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, jakby nie miał siły kończyć.

— Mnie za to Allura ciągle powtarza, że Ślizgoni to oszuści i zdrajcy, którzy dwadzieścia lat temu stanęli po złej stronie. Te domy nie mają sensu, a my mieliśmy pecha i trafiliśmy akurat do tych dwóch, które najbardziej się nienawidzą. — Zrobił krok w stronę Shiro, przyglądając mu się badawczo. — Myślisz, że Lotor serio będzie chciał się mścić na Pidge?

— Nie wiem, ale jeśli spróbuje, to bardziej będę martwił się o niego niż o nią. Matt dostał sowę od dyrektora Holta, podobno Brytyjczycy całkiem dobrze odnaleźli się w Garrisonie. Dyrektor jest bardzo zadowolony z całego tego projektu, a Pidge nie chce zawieść ojca, więc chwilowo zawiesiła nasz wielki plan ucieczki.

Keith prychnął i wyjął spod swetra Shiro zielony krawat ze srebrnymi, ukośnymi paskami. Okręcił go sobie wokół dłoni.

— Co jak co, ale ładnie ci w zielonym. Powiedziałbym, że powinieneś częściej go nosić, ale po tym roku chyba nie będę mógł patrzeć na ten kolor.

— Ty też dobrze wyglądasz w czerwonym, ale to akurat wszyscy od dawna wiemy. — Shiro uśmiechnął się lekko, mrużąc oczy i patrząc na chłopaka. — Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale powoli zaczynam tęsknić za tymi naszymi paskudnymi, pomarańczowymi mundurkami.

— Ale, powiedz szczerze, czujesz się po tym tygodniu chociaż odrobinę bardziej wężem? — zapytał Keith, próbując brzmieć poważnie. — Bo ja ni chuja nie czuję się bardziej gryfem.

Na ustach Shiro błąkało się rozbawienie.

— Wyrażaj się, bo ktoś usłyszy, odbiorą wam punkty i wasza pani prefekt naczelna posądzi cię o sabotaż — zwrócił mu uwagę.

— Och, wybacz, Shiro, że plotę takie androny! — westchnął dramatycznie Keith.

Shiro nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Odwrócił głowę.

— Keith, na brodę Merlina, co ty pieprzysz? — spytał, nadal się śmiejąc. — Skąd w ogóle znasz takie słowa?

Keith puścił krawat i ostrzegawczo pokiwał różdżką, ale także się uśmiechnął.

— Stąpasz po kruchym lodzie. Tylko minus pięć punktów dla Slytherinu, ale następnym razem się pilnuj.

Obaj się zaśmiali, a potem spojrzeli na nocne niebo na zewnątrz.

— Ale serio mamy przejebane z tymi domami… — westchnął Keith, opierając czoło o ramię Shiro.

Chłopak objął go lewą ręką.

— Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. To będzie trudny rok — przyznał — ale, wiesz, jeżeli Amerykanie byli w stanie wywołać rewolucję przeciwko Anglii, to my też możemy zbuntować się przeciwko tym głupim, przestarzałym zwyczajom, prawda?

— Myślisz, że oni tutaj wiedzą, czym była rewolucja amerykańska? Niektórzy z nich nie umieją pisać na komputerze.

— Myślę, że najwyższy czas, żeby się dowiedzieli.


End file.
